Never Overlook a Little Engine
Never Overlook A Little Engine is a song featured in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. It is sung by Rex, Bert, Mike and Thomas, portrayed by Tom Stourton, Keith Wickham and Tim Whitnall, respectively, as well as John Hasler (UK) and Joseph May (US). The song's lyrics were written by Andrew Brenner. Lyrics :Rex and Bert: Never overlook a little engine :Little ones are really useful too :Mike: We've got trucks to pull :So make 'em extra full :I've never known a job that I couldn't do :Rex: (spoken) "With a little help from me maybe!" :All: Never overlook a little engine :We can take you where you want to go :We may have tiny track :But we'll get you there and back :And hold on to your hats :We don't go slow :Mike: (spoken) "Look out, Thomas!" :All: If you think that bigger's better :Then you're making a mistake :The ocean isn't wetter than a tiny little lake :A cherry might be tastier than a great big cake :And we can turn around in half the time those big guys take :Never overlook a little engine :We have set our sights upon the sky :You need a lot of puff :Bert: Being big is not enough :Mike: I've never known a job that I wouldn't try :Bert: (spoken) "Ha, ha! Me neither!" :Rex: (spoken) "Nor me!" :All: Never overlook a little engine :Bert: Like me :Mike: Like me :Rex and Thomas: Like me :All with Thomas: Like us! Characters Music video * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Stephen * Diesel * Marion * Rex * Bert * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl Film version * Thomas * Gordon * Rex * Bert * Mike Episodes * Tale of the Brave * The Adventure Begins * Lost Property * Wild Water Rescue * Helping Hiro * Slow Stephen * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Bert * Tom Stourton as Rex * Tim Whitnall as Mike US * Joseph May as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Bert * Tom Stourton as Rex * Tim Whitnall as Mike Trivia * This is the first original song sung by engines. * The clip of Thomas in the yards from The Adventure Begins uses a different render, such as different clouds and water is visible coming from the water tower. * The music video shows stock footage from previous episodes and films. * During a part of the song Rex, Bert and Mike are seen driving along a big birthday cake saying "70th" on it. This is a reference to Thomas the Tank Engine's 70th anniversary; since the special and this song were released in 2015, it was the 70th year of the Railway Series as a whole. In Other Languages Gallery Film version File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure192.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure193.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure194.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure195.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure196.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure197.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure198.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure199.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure200.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure201.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure202.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure203.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure204.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure205.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure206.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure207.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure208.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure209.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure210.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure211.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure212.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure213.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure214.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure215.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure216.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure217.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure218.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure219.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure220.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure221.png Music video File:SlowStephen9.png File:SlowStephen14.png File:SlowStephen15.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure200.png File:TheAdventureBegins576.png File:TheAdventureBegins577.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure192.png File:TaleOfTheBrave887.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure63.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure65.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure194.png File:HelpingHiro62.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure196.png File:TheAdventureBegins271.png File:TheAdventureBegins275.png File:TheAdventureBegins276.png File:TheAdventureBegins277.png File:SlowStephen5.png File:LostProperty57.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure202.png File:TheAdventureBegins252.png File:TheAdventureBegins253.png File:TheAdventureBegins254.png File:WildWaterRescue20.png File:SlowStephen1.png File:SlowStephen2.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure206.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure207.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure208.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure209.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure210.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure211.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure212.png File:WildWaterRescue26.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure113.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure114.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure217.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure218.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure219.png File:SlowStephen123.png Music Video File:Never Overlook a Little Engine - Music Video Category:Songs